


The Special

by Kispexi2



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Metaphor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-30
Updated: 2007-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-10 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kispexi2/pseuds/Kispexi2





	The Special

"What ya gonna have, Sanzo?" Goku asks, scanning the menu greedily.

"I'm not hungry."

Goku finally opts for chirashi, although the waitress warns it'll take some time to prepare.

" 's'okay," Goku declares. "I don't mind waitin'. It sounds good."

Sanzo's half-way through his second beer, when he realizes Goku is staring at him. "What?"

"I'm fed up with waitin'."

"You chose the special. Specials take longer."

"I guess," Goku sighs, darting a glance at the closed kitchen door.

"You should have chosen from the buffet if you're that hungry."

"Too borin'," Goku declares.

"Then you'll have to patient, won't you?"


End file.
